


Spoiled

by vocalline



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: I got a bit inspired after seeingthis artworkfrom one of my favorite artists, ZZIM. Please note, you must have an account and be 19+ to view.





	Spoiled

  
Kyungsoo pins Chanyeol with a hand to the back of his neck.

"You like this."

It's not a question. It's basic fact, growled right against the soft senstive lobe of Chanyeol's ear.

Chanyeol can't do much more than whimper, the sound pushing past his lips before he can stop it as Kyungsoo's fingers tighten at his neck.

"Tell me. What do you want?" Kyungsoo asks, his free hand sliding around the sharp cut of Chanyeol's hip to toy with the drawstring of his sweats.

Chanyeol swallows hard, audibly, his eyes fixed on a point across the room. His sweats are untied, loose enough to be tugged off his hips, pooling around his thighs.

"I want...." Chanyeol pauses, and so does Kyungsoo in his mission to divest Chanyeol of his only artcle of clothing. He makes an encouraging noise. He won't go further with out express permission.

"I want you to fuck me," Chanyeol whispers, eyelids fluttering.

Kyungsoo grins, his grip on Chanyeol's neck loosening as he helps him completely out of his sweats.

It's not until Kyungsoo has three slick fingers deep and Chanyeol is biting into the pillow to keep from begging that the bed dips.

Kyungsoo nearly growls, pulling his fingers from Chanyeol's ass to slide the offered condom over his cock.

Chanyeol's drawn out moan is muffled as Baekhyun pushes his own dick past slack lips at the same time that Kyungsoo bottoms out inside Chanyeol's ass.

"Fuck. You have no shame. So greedy," Kyungsoo grits out as Chanyeol pushes back to meet his thrusts. "Not even your own boyfriend can keep you satisfied."

Baekhyun huffs, glaring at Kyungsoo, tightening his grip on Chanyeol's hair, making him whimper. He looks down, a soft smile on his face. "I keep you plenty satisfied. Don't I?" He thumbs at the stretch of Chanyeol's plush lips around his cock. "I just like to spoil him a bit sometimes."  



End file.
